


AzuDai Short Stories

by TomoXKaguraLover229



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Cream Puffs, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring the Azumanga Daioh girls.
Relationships: Mizuhara "Yomi" Koyomi/Takino Tomo





	AzuDai Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> So, here the first of many Azumanga Daioh stories. And yes, this is a drabble collection.

“Tomo…”

“What, Yomi?”

“I have cream puff deficiency.”

“Huh?”

“When your cream puff levels drop, you’re unable to concentrate.”

“So, you want some cream puffs?”

“Yep.”

* * *

Tomo was bringing back a box of cream puffs for Yomi when suddenly, she saw a little girl walking towards her.

“Uh, miss,” the little girl said, “Can I have a cream puff?”

Tomo was about to refuse the little girl a cream puff, but she gave the little girl a cream puff.

* * *

Soon, other kids started to ask Tomo for a cream puff, and she gave them to them. Soon, Tomo came back to the apartment with only two cream puffs left.

“Tomo…” Yomi mewled, “Did you get the cream puffs?”

Tomo simply smiled, “Yes, Yomi. And there’s only two left.”

“ Did you ate them all?

“No, I gave them to some kid.”

“Tomo, I want to kill you, but at least bought something instead of nothing.”

The two girls laughed as they eat their cream puffs.


End file.
